Lucky 13
by Nazzbat
Summary: Emi has been ignored by America for three weeks including her birthday. Now America has to make it up to her for three weeks. AmericaxOC, rated M for Lemon, language, violence, blood, slight rape. enjoy.
1. First Night

Naz= my first OC fanfic hooray!

England= I still think you should have edited this a bit more. Your grammar is horrendous.

Naz= aw come on Iggy, even other fanfic writers don't thoroughly edit their fics.

England= "fic" isn't a word in the English dictionary.

Naz= oh sod off or I'll have France sit on you again. Now say your line.

England = fine then, Nazzbat doesn't own any characters from the show Hetalia except the added OC characters and characters of Nazzbat's creation. All Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Emi was in the kitchen, finishing up washing the dishes after having take-out from McDonalds. Suds were floating all over the kitchen sink. Emi was playing around, making bubbles with her soapy hands as the bubbles she made popped before they could take form. She giggled to herself as she placed the scrubbed clean dishes on the rack next to her to dry over night. She could hear her boyfriend's video game; the slicing from the swords, the moans from the zombies he was slaying, and a punk rock background music that was almost chilling if turned up louder. Alfred was in the living room playing some kind of horror video game. Alfred played as a knight and was trying to beat the death king to save the angel princess, who was the death king's captive. He got it for his birthday and has been glued to it ever since. She said she'd watch him after she was done cleaning but from looking at the clock, it was getting late and Emi had to get her man into bed. He had been obsessed with that game since the day he got it, and that was over three weeks ago. Emi was feeling as if America enjoyed playing that game more than he liked spending time with her. Once Emi finished cleaning, she decided to take action on getting Alfred out of that game and spend time with her. She took off her pink apron, set it on the kitchen counter, and entered the living room. "Yeah kill those damn zombies. You can't beat a hero." Alfred said as he beat his corpse opponents in his game.<p>

She looked at him covered in ketchup stains from the McDonalds he had recently devoured. Normally Emi wouldn't stomach it but she didn't want to restrict Alfred of what he enjoyed. She stood in the door way gazing with glazed eyes, hoping he'd notice how needy she felt for him. She cat walked over to him hoping he'd notice her presence in the room. Tony slept soundly on the comfy boy horizontally facing the large sofa which America had his back to. His eyes on the game, and her eyes on America, she wanted to have a little bit of play time with him. "Oh Alfred." Emi said seductively, kneeling down to the floor where Alfred was sitting. He took a fast glance at her before looking back to his TV screen. "Hi" he replied not fazed at all. Emi puffed her cheeks out after her boyfriend rude response. She blew out the air in her cheeks and started rubbing America's back. "Alfred I'm bored." She said trying to sound cute. "Mmmhm" was all he could say still in depth of the game. Emi was getting testy. She tried another tactic; she began to give him a back massage. "Lets go upstairs and play" she whined before blowing into his ear. "Maybe later Emi," he said shaking his shoulders to stop her from rubbing him. She thought again to see what else might get his attention from the stupid game he was playing. She leaned her face in to kiss his lips_ "This ought to get his attention for sure,"_ she thought to herself. Alfred, who was feeling annoyed from Emi distracting him while he was in his game mode, roughly pushed her to the side "not now Emi I need to finish the game. I'm about to beat the Boss and save the angel princess." Alfred said, leaning even closer to the screen with his tongue sticking, trying to focus on the game at hand.

Emi was getting really annoyed. What was so special about some princess who was in a video game anyway? She tried pulling him away from the TV screen. "C'mon Alfwed I wanna pway with you. I wanna go upstaiws and have some fun," she said in her baby voice, trying to be cute for him. America, who was on his last nerve, abruptly pushed her away "Stop distracting me while I'm beating up zombies. Go do something else. Just leave me alone." He said sounding angry and irritated. He pushed her hard enough for her to go flying up onto the couch, banging her head on the wall in the process, as well as getting some rug burn on her ass. Tony then woke up from the loud noise, but even though he awoke nearly yelping, he was still being called from the voice of sleep, and meandered his way upstairs to his room for some peace and quiet.

Emi rubbed the back of her head; tears began to form in her eyes. She tried to hold back the tears, but they built up in her eyes as they fought for freedom. She ran upstairs to the bedroom to cry in peace where she wouldn't have to deal with any embarrassment. She reached the bedroom and threw herself onto it, balling to no end into her pillow. "FINE YOU CAN BE WITH THAT GAME ALL YOU WANT!" she screamed into the pillow stifling her powerful sobs.

Meanwhile downstairs, Alfred beat the final Boss and celebrated his victory after he beat the game. "WOO! I saved the angel princess from the death king," Alfred cheered, as he began to do a victory dance. He then looked at the screen, seeing the knight kissing the angel princess as she had her arms wrapped around his neck wanting more, made Alfred think about Emi. He was finally getting the message of what she wanted to do while he was playing his game. A smile crept onto his face "I think I'll go see what Emi is up to." He said huskily. He walked up the stairs and headed towards his room. He entered and could here Emi showering in the attached bathroom. "Mmmm… I think I wanna celebrate after beating that game," Alfred said licking his lips. He began to get himself ready for what would happen later when Emi came out of the bathroom; he started by unbuttoning the top part of his shirt to show off the top of his torso. _"This'll turn her on. She loves to feel my muscles," _he said, preparing for _his_ princess to come out of the bathroom to reward her hero.

Emi was taking a nice hot shower. She was so upset she had to find a way to relieve herself of the negativity she had swimming around in her body. "It's just not fair," she said "Alfred said he had the biggest crush on me since we were both little and was still under Arthur's rule. He finally admits his feelings to me after forever and now he pushes me aside for a stupid video game he's had for only three weeks whereas I've been his girlfriend for over two years." She stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror "Am I just not cute to him anymore?" she asked looking at her reflection. She always heard Alfred call her the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. He would even call her baby sometimes because she'd talk in a baby way when she wanted his attention and it would normally turn him on immediately, except for what happened fifteen minutes ago. She rubbed the bump on her head, covered by her brown hair. You couldn't see it but if you rubbed her bump, you would be able to detect it as soon as you place your hand on the back of her head. She had short brown hair, similar to a bob but not entirely. America said he liked her hair that way, he said it made her look cute. America told Emi that he loved everything about her; breast size, green eyes, small figure, and her ass which he would spank making Emi jump and blush. "No matter. He'll just the silent treatment for a while." She said, nodding her head.

Emi wrapped herself in a small towel with the American flag printed on it. It was America's favorite towel (obviously XD). She exited the bathroom to put on the pajamas she picked out for herself to wear. A cute pair of pink pajama pants with a matching pink button down shirt. As Emi stepped out of the bathroom, she was surprised to find Alfred lying on the bed. She was wide eyed when she saw America, arms crossed behind his head (not tied up though), half way unbuttoned shirt showing off a good view of his hot upper torso, tie untied but still around his neck, and an expression on his face that looked as if he was going to attack her. America was a beast ready to catch his prize and do whatever he wanted with it. That prize was Emi. Reality hitting Emi, she just ignored his presence and went to her vanity to put her pajamas on. She thought that she'd sleep on the couch without question, just to stay away from Alfred for the night. America just looked at her with hungry eyes licking his lips. "Hey baby" America said huskily as she past by him not looking at his direction. Emi just ignored him as she looked through her drawer for her pajamas that were missing, along with all her other pajamas and underwear. "Looking for something?" Alfred said seductively chuckling to himself. "Where are my pajamas and underwear?" Emi said looking annoyed. America got up from the futon towards her, and then started playing around with the top rim of the towel that wasn't covering Emi's body very well. "I don't think you'll need to wear anything tonight, or any other night. I prefer to see your body." He said ripping off her towel. He licked his lips to the young woman's figure and he waits for Emi's response. "*yawn* I'm really not in the mood Alfred." Emi said retrieving her towel. "Hehe I'm not taking no for an answer baby. I want to play with my toy, over and over and OVER again." As much as arousing as it was to her, Emi remained unmoved and walked to the closet to get her bathrobe which was not missing like the rest of her clothes. America puffed up his cheeks feeling frustrated. Emi began putting on her bathrobe while America couldn't even get a glimpse of her bare skin. "No," he whined, "I wanna play with you." He continued to whine like a little baby for Emi to go over to the bed and take care of him. "If you wanna play so badly, why don't you go save that princess bitch your were so focused on rescuing?" she said giving America a glare. America was getting annoyed "I beat that game now. I wanna ravish _my _princess now." America said licking his lips. Emi couldn't help it he was turning her on. She was almost drooling. America took the opportunity to grab her and pin her to the bed. "I'm so horny right now. The master wants to play with his slave." America attacked her lips suckling at her lips causing Emi to give off a loud moan. "Alfred no" she begged but America just gazed into her eyes and shook his head no "no talking to your master that way" and he ravished her lips dipping his tongue into her mouth. She tried to tell him to stop between breaths but had no dice. "Alf-… mmf… stop it… no… no… oh… oh… Mmmm… no…" her mind was growing cloudy. America pushed her robe off her body and threw it onto the floor, then dipped two fingers into her pussy, quickly finding her sweet spot. "C'mon baby" he said, watching her moan and squirm under him "ah… ah… oh God… m-ma…" she said, nearly forgetting she was mad at him "yessssss?" he asked rubbing her insides oh so tenderly. "You make me feel so… ah no… no… no… nya!" she shrieked from the added third finger. "Ah!" she screamed in ecstasy as she moved her hips in rhythm with his hand. "You like it when I rub you this way." America said huskily. "Ah… ah… no… no… no!" she exclaimed trying to push away from him. "Why are you saying no?" he asked. America got up off of her, took his fingers out of her that were now drenched with liquid, and allowed her to sit up. "What's the matter with you?" Emi looked at him as he waited for a response. Emi just looked at him, he looked at her the same way he did when he hit her onto the couch. Tears formed in her eyes again and she started to cry. "YOU'RE THE PROBLEM YOU BASTARD!" she cried.

"What did I do?" he asked angrily.

"You've been into that game of yours for over three weeks while I have been ignored. I've felt so secluded from you it's made me feel miserable. You even forgot my birthday." She said.

"I did?" America said surprised.

"Yes you did. It was yesterday."

"Oh fuck."

"And you threw me against the couch earlier today. I still have a bump on my head."

America rubbed his hand over where the bump was. Then he kissed it. Wrapping his arms around her and giving her a warm kiss. Emi shut her eyes as Alfred kissed her. She whimpered from crying which made America be tenderer with the kiss. America let go and wiped Emi's tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Emi. I should never have done that to you and what's worse is that I forgot your birthday along with everyone else." He said hanging your head low. "Uh no. actually I got presents from everyone yesterday but you." She said. "What?" America said he couldn't believe that everyone remembered but him. "Yep I got Manga from Japan, strudel from Germany, pasta from Italy, sunflowers from Russia, a unicorn plushie from England, hello kitty slippers from China, and even Canada gave me some maple syrup." She said running down the list. America couldn't believe it anymore. "I'm the worst boyfriend ever! Here I am fingering you while you have a bump from me hitting you while I was trying to play a stupid video game. I understand that you hate me now." America sat on the bed burying his face into his hands starting to cry. "No I don't hate you." Emi replied to her sobbing boyfriend.

"Yeah you do." He cried.

"No I don't. I kind of liked what you were doing to me."

"Huh?" America looked at her confused.

"You've ignored me for three weeks including my birthday. I haven't had sex with you for so long." She goes over to America and sits on his lap kissing him so lovingly it lit his face up. "You have to make up for all those times you didn't spend time with me." America was turning back into that horny beast he was two minutes ago. "In fact, France got me something that'll help make up for the days we could've had sex." Emi goes to her vanity and pulls out what looks like a chemistry set. "France got me these special hormone enhancers."

"What are hormone enhancers?" America asked.

"Right, you see if we both even get a whiff of the enhancer for our sex, we'll stay horny for 48 hours."

"Okay I just wanna make it up to you since I was such a dick head for the past three weeks."

"Okay, take this male hormone enhancer." Emi hands America the enhancer. America opens the vile of enhancer while Emi grabbed a female one for herself. "Ready one, two, three." they both get a good whiff of the intoxicating liquid. America could feel his mind start to cloud with lust and his dick was getting hard. "Emi I think it's working," America said looking towards her. He could see the hormone had affected her already as well. He sees her sitting on the bed with lust filled eyes. She stuck out her finger waving it, telling him to come to her. He obliges, he gets on the bed with her underneath her and starts to kiss her intensely. "I want you." She said placing his hands on her large mounds. "I wanna enjoy every part of you and savor it before I fuck you senselessly baby." He said rubbing her large mounds. He dipped his tongue into her mouth clashing with hers. He heard her moan and mew into his mouth making him smile. He breaks away from the kiss to suckle on her right nipple "oh Alfred, that tickles." America continued to lick and play with her breasts. Feeling their softness and tasting the creamy skin. He swirled his tongue around her right nipple while fiddling with the other causing her to jolt upward. "Alfred!" she moaned. Alfred brought his head up to kiss her again, as a way to calm her down. Emi then started to remove his shirt and rubbed her fingers against his hard abs.

"I'm pretty ripped aren't I?" America asked huskily.

"Uh huh" Emi said hypnotized by his hot abs.

America then flexed his muscles to show off his sexiness even more. "You're such a show off." She said feeling his arms and chest "well if you're this hot it's understandable why you'd wanna show off" he said giving her a long kiss. "How about me, am I sexy?" Emi asked moving her body seductively under him. She places her finger in her mouth and licks it turning America on even more. "Hell yeah!" America flips Emi till she is above him and positions her above his face. "Mmmm you smell nice." He sticks a finger into her causing her to jerk forward whimpering into the pillow "don't tease" she said cringing. "Your mine Emi, you belong to me and only me." America immediately dipped his tongue into her sobbing wet pussy. "Oh!" Emi moaned in complete bliss. America began to suck and nibble at her clit. Emi started moving her hips in rhythm with his tongue and moaning as his talk began to get dirtier "Mmmm… I fucking love the taste of your cum." America lifted his head higher to dig his tongue deeper into her. Emi was in pure ecstasy "ah… ah… oh… oh ho… ooo… oh, oh, oh, ah, ah, more!" she moaned as America began to suck harder. "Yes, yes, ah, aaahh, ah, ah, AAAH!" she orgasmed letting her juices spill into his mouth. America continued to lick at her, this time licking her from behind. He put her on all fours as he drove his tongue into her pussy along with two fingers. He used his other hand to hold down her hips to keep her from letting her move her hips, as a way to tease her. "Hehe you're a little horny, aren't you baby?" he teased as he dug his fingers into her as he licked at the fluid secreting from her cunt. "You're so mean," she said with a tear of pleasure coming down her eye "it's not fair you torture me this way." America ignored her and said, "What's that? You want me to do it harder, faster, and add two more fingers, okay then. I'll make you scream all night." He did all of the above and removed his hold on her hips, allowing her to lean against the head board of the bed and rock senselessly against his tongue. "Oh fuck yes! It feels so good. I can't take it! I, I, I-Ah… ah… ah… ah… ah… ah… ah, ah, ah, AAAAH!" she came again leaving a trail of drool dripping down the side of her mouth. America was licking up all that didn't spill all the way into his mouth. Emi wobbled onto her back to see America with a cocky smile on his face licking his fingers for the juices that were left on them. ''I love it when you do that to me." She said approaching his pants. "Oh baby! Are you hungry?" he asked huskily. "I'm starving." She replied nuzzling and kissing his bulge through his pants. "Let me just get rid of what's keeping me from my prize" she unzipped his pants with her teeth. America, sitting up now, gazed down at the woman between his legs, rubbing and playing with his member. "I like playing with my food but before I do enjoy your hot dick's cream." She got up and leaned against America, pressing her breasts to his chest, rubbing her body against his. "I wanna make it bigger." She laid America down on his back. "So sexy," she said running her fingers over his abs "I'm the only one who gets to hug and kiss you, my bunny." America blushed at the new nickname he was given. "Do you like that nickname Alfwed?" she said kissing his face all over. "I like it. So you find me cute?" he asked. "Very cute. You wike it when I tawk wike dis wite Alfwed." She said in her baby voice. "Hell yeah baby." He said rubbing his hand against her hip. "Mmmm can I rub your body?" she asked him groping her own breasts. "Yes you may" he replied. She kissed his lips trailing across his jaw line. "Mmmm tasty" her kisses turned into licks and she began to lick at his earlobe. America let out a soft sigh from the affection. _"I can't believe I went three weeks without this,"_ he thought as Emi trailed lower to his neck and started licking. America then got an idea; he lifted Emi back up to his face, dove for her neck, and started suckling at her skin. "No fair bunny, it's my turn." She whined. America brought her back down to where she was before, after he gave her a hickey. "Now people will know your mine." He said licking his lips. "Good." She said licking lower down to his chest. "Mmmm I can taste some sweat on your chest." She began licking at his pecks. "Yummy, Alfred do you like it when I rub your muscles?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked back.

"I dun no I just wanted to know is all" Emi then began to rub her body against America's. "Your horny aren't you big boy?" she said sexily to her lover. She then started licking at his six abs "you're so cute and cuddly my sweet little bunny."

"Fuck you bitch!" he yelled. Suddenly she stopped and got scared. She moved away afraid. "What why did you stop? It felt good." He asked. "You all of a sudden called me a bitch. Please don't hit me again I'll be good." She grew anxious, went for his pants, and started sucking at his member. "Emi stop" he said, she didn't she kept going, she then gagged on his penis. "Emi baby I'm sorry." America said, he pulled her away from his member and kissed her. "I'm sorry. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm just so hard right now, it's making me curse and that one should never have come to mind. Don't be afraid of me Emi." He rubbed her back and patted her to calm her down. She put her thumb in her mouth and nuzzled into his neck. "Shh… I'm just a perverted pig who isn't patient." He said, he began kissing her and moaning into her mouth as she did the same "Mmmm… mmmhm… mm… mmmhm… I don't want to scare you. Maybe you shouldn't continue," she looked up at him. "Why?" Emi asked with her thumb put back in her mouth "because baby, I'm not patient with you and maybe you don't like my dick." He said looking embarrassed. "That isn't true. I love everything about you especially your penis." She said rubbing it. "Baby don't rub it." She stopped what she was doing "okay bunny I won't rub it." Instead, she started to suck at it. As she tried to lick it, Alfred covered it up. Emi was getting really annoyed; she wanted the cream his dick held and wasn't going to take no for an answer. She thought of a great idea though, she began to sniffle and pretended to cry. "Wah!" she whined. "Aw baby, don't cry." He begged her. "This isn't fair!" she said whimper. America had no choice; he complied with her wishes and let her continue. "You taste good bunny." She said "like vanilla." She licked and nibbled at the flesh. Trailing her tongue up and down his length giving him little love bites as she went on. She kissed the tip and began massaging it. She looked up to see her lover smiling in pleasure "just like that" he said. She stuck the whole thing in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. "Ah yeah, huh?" he then noticed that she and he were in the 69 position. He could smell her juicy pussy and see it drip onto his face and neck and started to feel hungry again. She sucked on his penis, begging the liquid to come out, swirling her tongue around the male's organ. He watched until he orgamsed into her mouth. He looked at her, still covered in his come "I'm messy." She said licking her lips. "You've always been a dirty girl." He said huskily. America readied himself to do her doggy style, since she seemed to like that position the best. "Ready?" he asked her, she nodded in reply and he entered her. "You're so big!" she said in surprise. He began to move slowly in and out of her as she moaned to and fro with his movements "ah… mm… mm… mm… mmmhm… mm… mm…" she moaned. "Is it too much for you?" he asked hoping she'd say no. "It's okay Alfred. I like it." She replied looking at him over her shoulder. He continued to thrust slowly, being as tender and gentle as he could to keep Emi happy. "Ha… oh." She was whimpering for America to pick up the pace. America, however, was nervous he'd hurt her unintentionally. He has had sex with her before but after three long unsatisfying weeks, he was scared she'd feel uncomfortable. He simply waited for her to tell him when to increase in speed. "Ee… eee… faster." She commanded and he did, but only a little bit. "Please Alfred faster." She begged but America just increases his speed one notch at a time, making Emi feel impatient. She began whimpering for America to take her "please Alfred! I love you!" she yelled pouring her feelings out to him. America then snapped out of his over conscious self and increased in his speed as if those three words were the password to put him into over drive. "Ah" he grunted, holding her hips, and thrusting harder and faster. "Mm." Emi replied, mouth open, drooling. "Emi is this okay?" he asked. She replied with a satisfied moan. He kept going in her even harder and faster.

"Alfred I…"

"It's all right… go ahead"

She reached her climax along with America soon after, feeling his cum released into her body. He got off her and lied down next to her. "Emi" he said. "Hm?" she looked at him. "I loved you too" he replied. Emi rejoiced at his words. America gave her a warm kiss before Emi fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Naz= okay I think I did a good job with the first chapter. I am still getting used to writing fics. Don't forget to review and fave.<p> 


	2. Shower

Naz= well here is chapter two.

England= …

Naz= Iggy?

England= …

Naz= what's the matter?

England= ….zzz…

Naz = okay since it appears England has fallen asleep from a hard night of drinking... Sealand you do it.

Sealand= Yay! I get to help Naz-san. Nazzbat-san doesn't own any characters from the show Hetalia except the added OC characters and characters of Nazzbat-san's creation. All Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-san.

* * *

><p>Emi was enjoying the attention she lacked for over three weeks. America had her enveloped in a kiss after waking up from last night's love making. Warm sunshine was streaming through the blinds illuminating the room. America, on top of Emi, was kissing her deeply to tell her good morning. Her face was flushed and her lips were sore. Kissing Alfred was a lot of work, trying to keep up with his speed in kissing, his lips strength, and the intense heat to tie it all up in one setting. America kissed along the nape of her neck. He knew he had to please her. He loved her, America wanted to treat her with all the love he had for her. Alfred knew he had to treat her special, not to mention make up all those unsatisfied days he decided to play video games. He let her stop to take a breath of air, America looked at her with lusted eyes and took note of her face; her eyes and how they were glossed from intense kissing, her pink lips, her little nose he nibbled at, teasing her. "Stop it Alfred" she said. "But I love you" was all he replied. He wanted to show her how much he cared for her. From what happened the other day he was scared, he thought she'd leave him. He had to prevent that from ever happening. He loved her to much for anything like that to happen.<p>

"I love you too dude." She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a warm hug. "You enjoying yourself?" he asked her. "Yep" she replied. "What do you want to do today?" she asked him. America's memory kicked in _"Damn it!"_ he remembered he had a meeting today with the allies. He didn't want to go; he knew Emi needed him to be with her. He promised that he'd spend time with her. "What's wrong?" she became concerned. "I have to go to a meeting today," he said pissed off. Emi gave off a whimper, begging him not to leave her home alone (with Tony). "I'm sorry. Do you want to go with me?" he asked.

"You don't mind if I'm with you?" she asked back.

"No of course not, it'll be nice that you go with me. Keep me company; I'll get to show you off to the others." He said pulling her into a hug, kissing her neck.

"Okay then. Do you know where my clothes are?"

"I hid them under the bed." He said with a bead of sweat going down the side of his head.

Emi crawled out of bed to find all her missing clothes under the futon. "Geez Alfred. You chose the dustiest place to hide my clothes. One of the things you owe me is a new set of clothes." She said. _"Great"_ America didn't like shopping with Emi. He loved her but he'd get so bored going with her from store, after store, after store looking at clothes and shoes. "Fine I'll take you shopping later. I want you to pick out something cute for tonight." He said licking her lower lip. She blushed as he looked at her without averting his gaze.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You"

"Why?"

"You're beautiful"

"Oh Alfred." She blushed.

"Let's get ready before we're late," he said. He got up out of bed to go find his shorts. Emi gave a small giggle when she caught glance at America's floppy member. It was almost hard to believe it was as hard as it was last night when it… she got a very perverted image in her head as her memories from last night trailed back into her mind. "What are you thinking of?" America said cockily. "N-nothing," her blush deepening. America cocked his head at her pink cheeks; he could tell she was thinking of something dirty.

"How about we take a shower together to save time?" he said.

"But I already took a shower last night."

"Yeah but you got pretty dirty last night" he said giving her a wink.

Her face lit up red with a squeal she was desperately trying to hold back. Emi was really hoping he wouldn't try anything until later tonight, her legs were like jelly from last night and she was hoping she'd at least be able to stand up. "Okay" she said.

America was in the bathroom, preparing the shower to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. "Just right" he said running his hands through the jets. Emi was picking out an outfit to wear. She dusted off her NY Yankees jersey, denim skirt, and her converse. Something comfortable to wear is all. She set her outfit ready on the bed and went into the bathroom. Alfred had a towel ready for him and Emi set on the toilet's lid. The mirror was already fogged up from the warm water spraying into the tub. America went over to Emi to kiss her; he stuck his tongue into her mouth and started swirling it. Emi entangled hers with his. Emi let herself mew into his as their tongues made love in each other's mouths. Emi could feel her arousal getting wet _"I can't have sex now. If I do, I won't be able to walk today," _she thought as Alfred brought her leg up to his waist. "Alfred can we wait till later tonight to make love?" she whimpered, America was nibbling and suckling at the nape of her neck giving her new love bites and a good suck at the hickey he gave her to keep it visible. She brought her hand to the back of his head telling him to keep doing that. Seeing that he wouldn't take no for an answer, Emi decided she'd have to fight off her raging hormones, which would be almost impossible.

America was needy; he wanted to have as much love making with Emi each day. He was going to take every chance he had to caress Emi, kiss her, and feel her warmth. He was going to take every chance he had whenever he was alone with her. "Emi I love you." He said to her licking her tongue. "But I want to be able to walk later," she said, "Let's just get in the shower." He nodded, he opened the shower door (by the way, it's one of those glass showers with a door. Just to let you all know) to let her in first. As he entered he caught Emi from slipping on the shower floor "oops," was all she said. He took the opportunity to kiss her, licking at her mouth and rubbing her back. Emi moaned into the kiss, America then snaked his hand to the shower door and locked it. Emi broke the kiss when she heard the 'click' and reached for the door. America held her by the waist to keep her from unlocking it "Alfred please, I don't want to right now!" she said but America kept her at bay. "You need to get clean now," he pushed her up against the wall. The cold tiles felt like sharp needles against her back. The cold subsided as a blush traced her face as she looked at America all wet (from the water XD) with seme eyes. He brought a bottle of soap in with him, strawberry apple blossom scented, Emi's favorite. "Let's get started," he said squeezing the soap from the bottle. "Turn around now."

"Alfred please I don't want you to-"

"I'm just going to wash your back."

"Oh," she said. She turned around for America to scrub her back. He lathered his hands and started on her shoulders. He needed her shoulders, massaging the tense muscles to calm her down. She decided to relax and enjoy the massage she was getting. She placed her hands on the shower wall to keep herself from falling forward. "Mmmm," it felt nice to Emi. She assumed she had nothing to worry about, until she jumped when she noticed America's hands going lower down her back. His hands were now right above her hips, rubbing up and down plus squeezing at the soft skin. "Don't you even try anything," she warned him. America ignored her, now licking at the nape of her neck. "Aha!" she was starting to feel nervous again. America was hoping she'd give into his touches soon. "No" she whimpered. America reached her arousal and started toying with it. "America!" she gasped, _"I can't take it! It feels so good!" _she screamed in her head. She began to moan his name, a syllable between breaths.

America saw her surrender to his touch and rewarded her with a kiss. "You little perv," she panted. He chuckled "yeah I am a perv" he went deeper into her arousal to please her even more. She continued to pant uncontrollably "you… are… a… pig… it's your… fault that… I… am like… this. If you… think… that… ah… I'm going… ah to… stop… ah… acting… this… way… ah." Her mind was cloudy; lust filled her eyes as America pleasured her. He was in her, rotating his fingers, hitting her spot, and taking in her sweet moans. He chuckled, "I don't think you want me to stop" he snickered; Emi loved it, all of it. She was horny. She looked over her shoulder yearning for him even more.

America let go and licked the juices off his fingers. "Mmmm tastes better than before." He said licking his treat. Emi was deeply aroused; she walked up to her lover with love filled eyes. "Bunny" she hugged him. "I'm hungry" she nipped at his ear trailing her tongue at his earlobe. She bent down to his semi-aroused member. She gave it a kiss and felt it twitch against her touch. "Hehe you're dirty too. I think I'll clean this for you." She said and then started licking at the tip trailing her tongue to his balls. She nipped at his balls. Earning a whimper out of America, she continued to nuzzle, nip, lick, and suck at his length. He smiled and enjoyed the treatment he was getting. She then grabbed Alfred's length by its base and started to massage it as she licked at the tip in a circular motion. "Yes!" America responded. Emi then removed her mouth from his erection after swallowing his cum. She stood up to meet his face. America chuckled as he wiped the droplets of cum she still had on her lips. "You're very cute," he said bringing her into his arms. "You're cute too" she responded.

"Do you still want to?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Have sex?"

"Nope"

"Wait why?"

"I just wanted oral. That's all."

Emi did all that for nothing. She was so furious with America; she abruptly kicked America in the wrong place. "AH!" he screamed. "Oh no," Emi shut the water off and tried to tend to her poor boyfriend's injury. "THE HELL EMI!" he screamed. "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you. Don't be mad at me-" she was stopped with a French kiss. "What? Why did you kiss me?"

He chuckled and said, "For three reasons; one because you're gonna get punished later, two because I should have never teased like that and three because I love you." He brought her in for a kiss. He learned to never tease her about sex like that.

* * *

><p>Naz= well that's awesome. Hi, to all who just read and this liked chapter 2. I just finished spring break now and I'm going back to school tomorrow. I don't want to but since I have, truckloads of homework coming in I don't know when I'll have the chance to write the next chapter. It's still in my archives of stuff I started but still need finishing so I don't know when I will be able to-<p>

Prussia= did someone utter the word awesome?

Naz= oh snap! Where did you come from?

Prussia= I'm always near when the word that best describes me is uttered.

Naz= well skedaddle now I'm busy saying bye. Okay gotta go do work. Don't forget to fave and review SEE YA!

Gilbird= Peep!


	3. At the Meeting

Naz= okay it's taken me long enough to continue my story so here we go!

Prussia= Naz is a perv.

Naz= yes I am.

Prussia: he just doesn't get enough. Or she…. I can't tell what you are with the short hair and deep voice and the flat chest. Plus you didn't mind when I groped your….

Naz: *butts in before Prussia finishes* Um okay… what did u do with Iggy?

Prussia= I chained him to your bed.

Naz= again?

Prussia= yep

Naz= well we're off to an odd start. Before we begin let me introduce you to some of my new characters:

Claire:

Age- 18

Hair- blonde, short, mostly styled in pig tails

Eyes- green

Home country- UK

Likes- rock music, pop music, electronic music, techno music, puppies, scene style, Anime, Manga, yaoi, sweets, dancing, cats, horror movies, cooking, and shopping

Dislikes- being dissed for being a wharf girl, taunted about her style, cleaning, math, and Disney channel.

Personality- she is calm headed and loving, she often has a leveled head. Though she can act like a baby at times, cry when pushed around too much, she is strong willed, and brave.

Eloise:

Age- 20

Hair- long, brown, normally worn in a ponytail

Eyes- blue

Home country- France

Likes- Cleaning, martial arts, music, romance, Anime, Manga, yaoi, coffee, roses, birds, cats, foreign boys, and dancing.

Dislikes- Dirt, rats, cooking, scary movies, needles, and being left out.

Personality- Eloise is shy and needs help when it comes to new people. Despite that she is quite clever and somewhat of a pervert. She keeps a calm head most of the time unless put over the edge. She is very motherly and tries her best to contribute to anything she is a part of.

Anastasia:

Age- 22

Hair- platinum/white

Eyes- brown

Home country- Russia

Likes- Snow, bunnies, night, Anime, Manga, sweets, swimming, DDR, techno music, and shopping.

Dislikes- Violence, libraries, perverts, people smoking, exercising, bullies, and being woken up early.

Personality- She is a heart of gold. Always caring for others well being. She can be somewhat violent when she is pushed to her limits but for a good cause. She is somewhat of a health freak yet she hates to exercise. She knows a lot about medicine and hopes to be a nurse one day. Aside from that, Anastasia is all out nuts. Taking fun to the extreme all the time which ends up scaring people.

Mei:

Age- 22

Hair- very dark brown, worn up in two buns

Eyes- black

Home country- China

Likes- Cute things, tea, junk food, philosophy, Anime, Manga, animals, parties, drinking, sugar, spicy foods, and movies.

Dislikes- Vegetables, animal abuse, durian, being forced to do things she doesn't want to do, spiders, fighting, being hit in the face, and sports.

Personality: Mei is a very hyper person. She can always get excited for almost every little detail. She is fond of animals and has about two cats and a rabbit. She often has something cute with her like a plushie. Her hyper attitude can get on peoples nerves at times and ruin the moments. She does nervous sometimes around people she finds scary in a way. but she shows love and affection to everyone she cares about.

Prussia: and of course before you all read this just remember that Nazzbat doesn't own any characters from the show Hetalia except the added OC characters and characters of Nazzbat's creation. All Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. and also remember I AM AWESOME!

* * *

><p>Emi and Alfred managed to make it to the meeting on time. Alfred was in his usual attire of his bomber jacket and green military clothes. Emi decided to dress more formally with a nice pink spaghetti strap spring dress decorated with a frilly trim at the bottom. America scolded her before they arrived that he didn't want any other country to gawk at her or else he'd have to beat the living hell out of them. Emi assured him that nobody would do such a thing. The dress was a bit short, almost too short. This made America edgy about having people look at her. When they arrived, America chuckled to himself <em>"everyone is gonna be jealous. They will all be single while I have Emi to show off and look cute."<em> He opened the door to the meeting room to find the room not only full of the allies, but with other girls as well. "It's about bloody time America. You've kept us all waiting." Said England, sitting next to a blonde girl with pigtails. "Hello who's your friend England?" Emi asked. "This lovely lady is Claire," he said looking at the woman next to him "she is my love." Claire blushed at his comment. "Oh Arthur you say the sweetest of things." She said kissing his cheek. "Dude its awesome to meet you." Emi said.

"Likewise my dear friend." she replied

"Hello" greeted the Asian girl. "I'm Mei it a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Anastasia," said the Russian girl.

"And I'm Eloise" said the French female.

"Hi I'm Emilia, Emi for short," Emi said.

"Well now that we have gotten acquainted with each other lets continue with our meeting." Said France. The allies began their conversation on important business, only to later be trailed off onto a different topic. "I bet you haven't even slept together." Said France.

"You have no right to tell me what my sex life is like," said England

"Hahahaha you should have seen what happen with me and Emi this-"

"Alfred NO!" Emi said blushing.

"Mei and I are planning our third time in bed." Said China.

"Aiya Yao, it's embarrassing," Mei, said covering her face.

"I and Eloise will do it almost every minute of the day." France smirked.

"Ugh Francis," Eloise hid her face.

"It's hard for me and Anastasia to make love when my little sister keeps barging in on us," smiled Russia.

"Ivan!" Anastasia whined.

"Claire and I are hot in bed." England said.

"Please make this insanity stop." Claire cried.

"Hahahaha I've been with Emi way longer than any of you," gloated America.

"But I'm still the oldest" said China.

"Yao please stop," Mei said biting on her red silk shirt's collar. She got up from her seat to kiss him. "Aiya! Affection in public," he looked at his lover with blushing cheeks as she stared into his eyes with longing, "I'm now horny!" Mei then took her boyfriend out of the room. "Well now there are eight of us left." Said Claire. It stayed silent in the room till England broke it. "C'mon Claire lets go prove France that we can make hot love better than he can." England said nipping at her neck pulling at her green tank top. "I'll only do it since you're such a turn on to me." Claire said starting to kiss her British lover. "Let's keep the French title as the best lovers in the world Eloise." France said dragging his lady out of the room. All of a sudden, the remaining four people could hear a girl chant in Chinese along with banging noises coming from the next door broom closet. "Well I guess we'd better go find a closet too da~." Said Russia taking Anastasia with him out the meeting room.

Emi and America were still in the meeting room. No sound was going off except for the echo of the Chinese woman panting in the other room. "We are alone now." Emi said.

"Yeah" said America, he then arose from his seat taking Emi up over the edge of the table.

"What are you doing?" Emi said noticing his grip on the bottom of her dress.

"I don't think it's fair that they have all the fun and we don't," he said removing Emi's underwear.

"Alfred please don't!" Emi choked. America bent down and started tasting her insides. Emi then fell forward onto the table feeling a sense of weakness to his touch. Trying to keep herself up but was unable due to the male torturing her with sweet licks. Swirling his tongue from clockwise to counter clockwise America rubbed his left hand against her bum giving gentle gestures and light squeezes. Emi squeaked at the affection and opened legs slightly more allowing America to go deeper.

"Mph Alfred no," her words were drained out with loud grunts from America's throat.

America kept licking her, enjoying her taste and intoxicating scent. "Alfred!" Emi's mind was going foggy and was afraid of someone discovering them in the conference room. She stuck her thumb in her mouth to stifle her sounds. That only made America push harder, he wanted to hear her sweat moans. He decided to go harder to make her scream for him. "Mmmm! Mmmhm! Mmmm!" she muffed out biting her thumb till it bleed. America pushed her slightly further over the table just to get a good view of her bottom. He spread her lips to get a good look at her juices that were dripping down the inside of her legs. He licked his lips, "Alfred don't look," Emi said spitting her thumb out.

"I can't help it," he said. He blew on the spot where he was just licking. He nuzzled at the moist area kissing along her leg going lower causing Emi to whine in anticipation.

"You're a naughty girl" he snickered getting up from the floor.

"You made me this way"

"I did a pretty good job then" he trailed his hands to her hips massaging the soft area, bringing his right hand to rub against her wet spot while getting a good look at it again.

"Alfred please stop looking!" she squeaked.

"Why baby?" he said huskily.

"It's embarrassing," she whimpered.

"Then let me make you feel more comfortable," he suggestively said. America stuck two fingers into Emi causing her to yelp from the sudden intrusion of more than one finger. She gasped and began to buck her hips against his rotating hand. America could still hear China banging Mei in the broom closet and a faint cry from outside, probably England and Claire having fun. He was getting hornier and rougher; he dug his nails against her walls causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. Emi looked over her shoulder seeing America lick at the sore flesh. He looked at her with apologetic eyes like an untrained puppy dog. Emi couldn't be upset with him; she knew he had needs as well. She gave in like she did earlier in the shower. America removed his fingers from her sobbing wet cunt and licked them clean. "I love it when you're like this," he said unbuckling his pants.

"Alfred, you're so perverted," she mewed and he kissed her as a thank you to her comment.

"Now how could I start without playing with your mounds?" he asked reaching under her dress to play and massage her breasts. He fondled her left breast causing a whimper and a gasp to escape Emi's mouth. He nuzzled her neck to relax her muscles. He gave her nipples a tweak causing her to squeak. Kissing the nape of her neck, America had both hands massaging both Emi's breasts. He tenderly nipped at her neck working his way up to meet her lips. Emi was panting as America kissed her, opening wider each time he enveloped her lips. He moved the dress up and off Emi's body to get a good look at her body almost naked, only wearing her bra. He huffed and removed it quickly. "Alfred stop!" Emi whined. America just huffed and licked Emi's collar bone. "Alfred you're such a perv," she said with a tear coming from the side of her right eye. She couldn't take all the pleasure. She was moaning so much; even looking in Alfred's dominating eyes made her face feel flushed. "Emi, I know you want me," he snickered.

"You big bully," she panted.

"Your cheeks are flushed baby," he said licking the nape of her neck causing Emi to moan.

"Uh…un ugh"

"Your body feels warm" he pressed his growing member against her.

"Ahn!"

"You feel that? It feels nice doesn't it?" he teased.

"Please," she begged him.

America took in his lover's sweet request. He let his hands travel from her bosom to her stomach rubbing her softest skin. Circling his right hand around her naval while his right hand traveled to her mouth, to simply play with her lower lip by rubbing his thumb down

Emi began to whimper. "Alfred I'm scared."

"Why?"

"What if someone comes in and finds out what we're doing?" she asked.

"Then they'll get their ass kicked if they see you like this." America moved his hands lower to her hips circling his thumbs lovingly. Emi's eyes were foggy with lusted desire. America removed his pants and positioned himself at her entrance. Emi clenched her fist at the anticipation build inside of her. "Alfred please hurry!"

"You ready?" he snickered rubbing the head against her opening.

She nodded. America pushed himself all the way inside her, causing Emi to howl in pleasure. He brought himself almost all the way out of her then slammed back into her. He continued to do that harder and with more speed. Emi squeezed her eyes shut as America pumped into her. He liked having dominance over her. He saw her gentle vulnerability to his touch, eliciting moans, her mouth drooling with hunger, and cheeks bright red. Emi was in Heaven, America flipped her onto her back to look at her as he pumped into her. Emi's face was flushing redder, whimpering America's name, she opened her eyes to see her lover rock against her hips. America was sweating like crazy, still clothed, Emi thought it wasn't fair he stayed clothed while she was bare. It was too late to change that, Emi reached her climax moaning her heart out. America came inside her. Out of breath, Alfred fell forward onto his Emi and embraced her in a hug. He looked at her, panting warm breath across her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you Alfred," she said.

"I love you too Emi," he said.

The two got up and Emi quickly got her clothes back on. They jettisoned out the conference room leaving everything the way it was.

* * *

><p>Naz: okay cool... now that i have added new characters i am hoping that i will have some scenes with them and their partners having moments. *dirty thoughts* anyway, thank you for reading my story and being patient as well. i gotta go to bed now bye.<p>

(meanwhile in Nazzbat's bedroom)

England: UNTIE ME FROM THIS BED!


	4. Cherokee

Nazzbat: finally chapter four is done and it took me long enough ^-^;.

England: you have been studying for regents and you have been talking with Tobi for the past few weeks. You are tired and need to sleep.

Me: *yawn* okay just say your line for now *yawn* excuse me.

England: okay but then it's straight to bed. Nazzbat doesn't own any characters from the show Hetalia except the added OC characters and characters of Nazzbat's creation. All Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Now go to bed!

Nazzbat: ugh but I don't wanna!

england: *glares*

Nazzbat: fine.

* * *

><p>Emi was shopping, not with America though. He said he had to finish up some work and said bonding with the other allies girlfriends would be good. Emi strolled through the mall with Claire, Eloise, Anastasia, and Mei looking around to find something interesting. They passed through almost five shops gaining stuff that was interesting and affordable. They stopped in the food court to rest after extreme shopping. "I have to say that was a lot of shopping." Claire said wiping her blonde bangs out of her eyes.<p>

"I don't think I can carry anything else," Anastasia panted.

"I think I'd be able to continue if it wasn't for Francis," Eloise blushed.

"Omg did he really?" Mei asked.

Eloise nodded "I'm like jelly now."

"Yao is starting to get used to my affection in public," Mei said, "I think I'm starting to get used to having sex in public places with him as well."

"I just wish Francis and Arthur would stop competing over who is better in bed" Claire whined.

"Have you all noticed that this conversation is getting kind of perverted" said Emi.

"Yeah it is."

"Okay what are we going to eat?"

"I am in the mood for sugar!"

"Mei, if you eat anymore sweets you're going to turn into one."

"I think it be fun to watch Mei run around the food court."

"How about no." said Eloise.

Claire then got up to order a pizza. Figuring that it would compromise whatever the rest were hungry for. She walked towards the pizza stand. Ordered a large pie with extra cheese, and then went back to the table. She saw that Mei was standing on her chair dancing. "I am a dancing star!"

"You are crazy!" laughed Emi.

"Let's all dance!" Mei said.

"Sit down! I ordered a pizza. Let's just behave ourselves!" Claire said sitting back down in her seat. The girls managed to calm down and continue a conversation that wasn't perverted. "Have you all noticed we seem to get along a lot better that our boyfriends?" said Eloise.

"Yessssss!" said Claire, "that is the best part of it."

"Who here likes Anime?" asked Emi.

All hands rose. "That makes it even better!" said Emi.

"I've learned something when watching cosplay videos online," said Claire, "no matter where you are from, Anime fans are all the same because they know the jokes, they know the shows, and they know the pairings."

"Yeah I remember I watched a masquerade video of a couple of Russian Naruto cosplayers at convention." Said Emi, "that was so awesome!"

"Oh I have seen some Italian cosplayers. They dressed up as bleach characters," Said the Russian girl.

"Ah yes… hey Eloise you grew kind of quiet." Said Mei.

Eloise was just sitting in her seat quietly. She grew apart as the conversation continued. Mei looked at her noticing the negative field that was sensed around her. "What is wrong Eloise? You were just talking earlier with us?" Eloise rose her head up from her sulking position to meet Mei's gaze. "Oh it is nothing." Eloise said. "What's the matter Frenchy?" asked Emi, who was now getting concerned as well.

"Well I am just really shy," said Eloise They all stared blankly at her until Anastasia gave Eloise a pat on the back. "Don't worry we are all friends now. There is no need to be shy about anything." She said smiling. "I second that," said Claire. "I just noticed that we all get along way better than the guys do," laughed Emi. They all laughed at their boyfriends who wouldn't last fifteen minutes in are room without beating each other up and/or even start arguing while they on the other hand get along quite nicely. "So like what should we do now?" asked Emi.  
>"I don't know," said the British girl.<br>"When is the pizza going to be ready?" asked Mei.  
>"I have no idea," said Claire. She then got up to go back to the counter to talk to the guy at the register. He was sleeping away, kicking back, and he was snoring. "Hey I ordered a pizza over twenty minutes ago and I am still waiting for it," Clair said angrily. "Huh?" the pizza guy responded rubbing the sleepies out of his eyes. "Hello I am talking to you!" she shouted. "Oh right here," he hands her the pizza. "Yeah you can forget about a tip," she said taking the barely warm pizza to the table.<br>Italy walks out from the back of the pizza kitchen, "Ve~ Romano you have to bring the pizzas to the tables," he said feeling upset. "I'm no good at working you know that," he replied to his older more spoiled brother. He two Italians continued to bicker as the British customer brings the barely warm pizza to the rest of the group. "Sorry the pizza guy didn't even bring us the pizza when it was ready and now it's almost cold," she placed the almost cold pizza on the table. "Well at least we won't get pizza burn," Emi said. They all just decided to eat the nearly cold pizza anyway since they had to have something for lunch.

—(Meanwhile with America)—

America was looking through his old stuff of past years. "I really should get rid of this stuff," he said to himself going through his old toys from when he was a child. He looked through old books, toys, clothes, but then he came across something that was old but from a more recent memory. "It's the flower I was going to give Emi the day I admitted I loved her." he then trailed back through his memories of that one day.

[America POV memories:]  
>...I remember when she walked by me with her short hair swaying as she walked briskly out of the office. She was once known as Eyota or Cherokee tribe. While Arthur was my big brother, I used to watch her while he was away in Europe. She would be orchestrating the tribal manners with the head chief and resolving conflicts with the tribe members. The closest I got to her was as a child when I would spy on her while she dealt with her tribe. She and I would sometimes play with each other as kids but never quite as often. Later after I became independent and began expanding towards the west, she and her tribe ended up falling apart. She was now a simple memory of history to people, but not me. I never saw her again until later on. I had found out that she had blended into society and changed her name to Emilia. She doesn't remember me from back then since I mostly stayed distant from her because of my feelings; even back then, I had a crush on her. She was so pretty the first time I met her again... or well saw her again I guess. Then later she happened to get a job in the white house as a secretary in the filing room. I didn't have the guts to talk to her until later on when my boss asked me to do a favor. "Hey go down to the file room and pick up the discussion topics for tomorrow's meeting," he said to me. "Sure thing boss," I walked my way down to the office forgetting that Emi worked down there. So I'm galloping to the office with a huge smile on my face when I see Emi working at the front desk working. I felt my heart stop for a second but then start to race still increasing in speed. I blushed really hard when I saw her face concentrating on the document she was typing. I felt my mouth go dry and she had not noticed me yet. "Hey," I said to her trying to get her attention. She looked up at me with her green cat like eyes. "Hi there," she said to me, "what's up? Do you need anything?" I felt frozen; I didn't know what to say to her. I even forgot why I went down to the file room in the first place. "Hello what do you need?" she was getting impatient with me for she really wanted to get back to her document. "I uh... was sent here to get some documents for the meeting the president will be hosting tomorrow." She then sprang up with a changed expression on her face, "you work up with the president?" I took this moment to try to flirt with her, "yeah I've work with the boss since he's been in office. I've even worked with previous presidents as well."<br>"Oh, wow. It must be exciting. It sounds better than working here," she looked miserable.  
>"Well would you like to go see his office? I don't think he'd mind." I tried to give a look to make me look smooth. She just gave me a confused look.<br>"Um are you lying to me?" She asked.  
>"No I'd never lie to you," I kept staring at her like an idiot. We ended up walking all over the white house and talking to each other. "So like you have been working in the white house for a while now," I said to her.<br>"Yeah but I get so bored. I just wish that I could do something fun around her. I don't have a boyfriend because I am an office nerd and no guy likes an office nerd." When she said that a happy dance went off in my head. She was single and I was the one to grab her before anyone else did. I feel sorry for any other guy who didn't realize she was a cutie. I'm happy still since then I had a chance with her. "So do you by any chance want to hang out later then?" I finally worked up the nerve to ask her out. "Sure it'd be nice. You're pretty sweet," she was in to me too. "Yeah... oh shit I forgot about the papers!" We ended up having to go back to the file room to get the notes and we both ended up having to go back to work. I really wanted to hang out with Emi but the president had me working nonstop that day. Nothing but paper work and meetings, it was so boring.  
>Later though was fun. We ended up going out to the local park. Figuring that she'd like it for it might have reminded her of when she was still nomadic. She didn't seem to care as much because she seemed to have lost her love for the outdoors. We were walking along and I was telling her about my many heroic actions over the years. That seemed to bore her though. I tried to act as gentlemanly as possible but somehow I only made her more irritated. "Wow its late," she said checking her watch. "Well I'm here in case you need a ride. I'm a hero after all," I said to her giving her my heroic pose.<p>

"Uh huh you have been pulling that dumb tough guy act all evening, give it a break already sheesh," she said getting annoyed.

"uh well I can't help if a pretty lady like you needs a strong man like me to protect her," I was starting to get on her nerves.

"I am a big girl. I can take care of myself and I don't need a man to do something I can do on my own," she blew her cheeks into bright red balloons. I could tell she was annoyed at me but she looked cute when she did that. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What you find it funny?"

"No I was just…" I tried to explain.

"You think it's funny to tease women? Just because you think they can't protect themselves?"

"No I was just…"

"Laughing at me? Yeah you think it's cool to treat others like lower status freaks. Let me tell yu something bud women her in America have rights too and I don't want to be with a guy who gives me this shit." She was getting very mad.

"Will you let me finish?"

"No I won't! You men are all the same. You treat women and anyone different like crap and you try to move in and take advantage of them…" she went on. I could tell she was remembering bad memories of when she was a tribe.

"…. I have yet to meet a man who had any sense of morality and love for a woman. The only boy who was like that was a little boy I knew when I was little and well…" she stopped and looked down at her moccasins, "he was the only boy I remember who treated me with respect."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"It's no one important."

"Who," I asked again.

"Nobody you should know of." She said. She stomped off ahead of me on the park path. I had a feeling she was talking about me but I wanted to be sure. I saw a couple of flowers at the side of the path. Little daisies, I picked one for her and ran up to her. "Here," I gave her the daisy but she slapped it out of my hand. "A flower won't change much. You are such a lousy man thinking anything you'll do will woo a girl's heart. I for one have no intention of falling for an arrogant louse like you. You're not like…" she paused again, now with tears in her eyes. I stepped towards her, "what are you-?" I took her up against a tree. "You pervert let me down!" she yelled at me. "So this little boy treated you with how much respect?" I asked her. Tears formed in her eyes and I could tell a lump in her throat was forming, "He would stay with me even though I was different. He would watch me sometimes and we would go play out on the plains. He left for exploration of the west and I never saw him since. There I told you! Happy now?" she was crying. My grip on her waist from wear I was holding her up loosened but I kept her against the tree. "Do you really miss him that much Eyota?" she looked at me after I asked her that question. "H-how do you know my…?" she started.

"I haven't forgotten you." I said.

"Alfred?"

I nodded.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked. "I left you and I never should have." I replied. She looked at me slowly but tears still drained down her cheeks. "Why did you go? Why did you leave me and my tribe to die?" she cried but decided to embrace me instead of rejecting me. "I'm sorry Cherokee I wasn't thinking. I should have told you how I felt before I left to claim the rest of the western front. I can tell the past century wasn't kind to your people. I'm sorry, truly I am." I said to her, spilling everything out of my heart. She looked at me with needy teary eyes. I leaned into her face and kissed her warm lips. Not as sun kissed as they used to bee but just as warm. I set her down and embraced her like she did me. She moaned into my mouth several times telling me to keep going. I slid my tongue into her mouth to play around with her tongue. She clashed with mine as I did hers. She mewed into my mouth praising my efforts in kissing her. I let her go for air and she looked up to me with rosy cheeks. "I love you," I said to her. She said the same.

[America POV memories: fin.]

America decided to continue his storage room cleaning another day. He went into the living room to watch some television. He flicked through the channels and happened to stop at the history channel showing a marathon on the native Americas. "….[_Hello and welcome back to __The Trail of Tears marathon__ on the history channel]…._" America decided to watch some of his country's history as well as learn about the other Indian tribes.

"_We last left off our story learning about the hard ship the Cherokee Indians faced when walking the trail of tears…. It was a sad time for the Native Americans…. The __Trail of Tears__ was the Cherokee name for what the Americans called __Indian Removal__…."_

America got into it fast, but this show only brought back bad memories to him. For it was talking about what happened to Cherokee tribe.

"…_. [During the 1800's, the US government created an "Indian Territory" in Oklahoma and sent all the eastern Native American tribes to live there…. Some tribes willingly agreed to this plan. Other tribes, like the Cherokee, did not want to go, but the American army forced them]…."_

America clutched the fabric of the sofa. Feeling a sense of regret to what had happened so long ago.

"…_. [The Cherokee tribe was one of the largest eastern tribes, and they did not want to leave their homeland]…."_

His eyes slowly formed tears in his eyes.

"…_.[The Cherokees were peaceful allies of the Americans, so they asked the Supreme Court for help. The judges decided the Cherokee Indians could stay in their homes. However, the President, Andrew Jackson, sent the army to march the Cherokees to Oklahoma anyway]…."_

"Why?" he cried.

"…_.[They were not prepared for the journey, and it was wintertime. Thousands of Cherokee Indians died on the Trail of Tears. Many Native Americans from other tribes died too. It was a terrible time in history]…."_

He flicked off the TV to keep himself of remembering any more of that time. "Why did I do that? Why did I listen to the president at the time?" he cried into the couch cushions staining their upholstery with salty drops of remorse and regret. He thought back to the time he saw her face, leading her people out to Oklahoma. He watched her trail along the soon to be snowed path, facing the harsh cold winter heading her way. He was starting to think why she even loved him. He pondered the thought before he heard keys unlock the doorknob of the front door. "Alfred? You home?" she entered the door with probably over seven to eight shopping bags. She set them down at the base of the staircase.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she asked again.

"I'm in the living room," America replied.

She ran to the living room tackling her lover onto the couch. "Nya~ how are you Alfwed?"She asked cutely kissing his cheek. "I'm good. Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah we had a great time. We are all such good friends now and we all have a lot in common. We all like Anime, which is epic. We went to over sixteen stores and I have enough clothes to last me the summer. I even got something for tonight." She said seductively, licking his ear. A chill ran up his spine. An aroused feeling went through his veins. He started to kiss Emi very passionately rubbing her back so soothingly she began melt into his kiss. He felt like he was ready to take her right on the spot, yet the trail of tears memory kept him from taking action. "Here I'll go put it on. I got it at Victoria secret." She ran up to the bedroom to go change. "I'll call you when I'm ready okay? No peaking either~!" she ran upstairs grabbing one of the bags along the way up and shut the door behind her. America was just thinking to himself, now that the bad memory of the way he treated Emi back then. If it were not for him, there would probably be more Cherokee people living in modern day. He felt so awful he didn't know how he'd look at Emi now that the feeling of regret was filling his stomach. "Okay Alfred you can come up now! I'm ready!" she called him from the bedroom. He didn't know if he should go up or just stay on the sofa regretting over the memory. He made a slow walk to the bedroom, taking up Emi's bags to the bedroom. He opened the door to his bedroom only to drop the bags along with his lower haw.

Emi was lying on the bed wearing a Victorian black bra with white lace trimming. Her panties were black colored to mach her bra. She laid on the bed in a cat like pose, looking very seductive. She stared at him with alluring eyes enticing him to come near and join her on the soft futon. "C'mon Alfwed come join me." She said patting the side of the bed for him to join her. He decided to adhere to her wishes. She happily made room for him as he laid next to her. She went to take his glasses off but he quickly made haste with doing that. She then wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him into a kiss. He was gentle with his contact while Emi assumed he'd devour her mouth. "You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah uh… Emi were you ever mad at me?" he asked her.

"Why do you ask that?" She replied.

"Well I just had the thought today. From when we were younger and you were still Cherokee tribe."

"Okay…."

"You don't blame me for the…." He paused.

"The what?"

"You know the 'thing'."

"What thing?"

"The thing with the Indians... I mean Native Americans…. You know you were there."

"The trail of tears? Yeah I was there. I was in it. What about it?"

"Well were you mad at me or are you still mad at me for that?" he asked her. She just stared at him blankly. She un-wrapped her arms from his neck and crossed them against her chest, "I wasn't really mad at you, more like hurt. I was moved out of the homeland where my people had lived way before England discovered you. We went through a harsh winter going to Oklahoma. Many of my people froze to death. I assumed you never wanted to see me again and only wanted to gain more land."

"No that's not true the Supreme Court judges agreed to let you stay in your homeland it's just that President Andrew Jackson made you go to Oklahoma anyway. I was so heart broken when you left that I thought I'd never see you again." He looked at her with red puffy eyes. She noticed that the remembrance of the Indian removal worried him to think she'd never forgive him. She took him into a kiss. "I still love you. I knew you didn't agree to that but my people tried to convince me otherwise." She went back to kissing his lips as America's anxiety managed to be lifted off his shoulders. "It's good to know that because I'd hate to see you with anyone else." He kissed her back. He slowly moved his hand towards her butt. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and let out a moan. She wrapped her arms back around his neck drawing him closer to her body. He made due with removing the new bra and pair of panties from his beloved's body. He looked at her for a long time. His eyes wandered over her face to her chest to her curves to her legs. He spread her legs out the get ready to position himself, "wait," Emi said before he could even begin. "What?" was his reply. "You're still fully clothed." He groaned at her analysis of the situation "yeah so?" he asked in response.

"Well it's not fair," she whined.

"Oh come on now. I am really horny and I want to have you now." He whined.

"Humph," she huffed.

America sighed and threw off his jacket and shirt. "There now you're going to pay for stalling me." He took her fast as he went straight into her. She squealed at the intrusion for it was swift and stung a bit. He licked along the nape of her neck as an apology. He kept at it making her scream his name as he charged himself into her wetness. As usual, he gyrated his hips up against her causing her to moan but this time did it slowly, "Alfred go faster!" she begged him. He shook his head no and kept at his steady pace.

"This is your punishment my dear. The hero has to punish people when they do bad things."

"Ahn so not fair," she was crying out for him to increase in speed. "Nya I'm sorry but it's only fair you strip too when we make love." She said crying.

He then started to pick up the pace giving into her request. He needed to go faster, he was nearly at his limit and this slow speed was even torturing him. He increased speed to the point where they both couldn't take it any longer. They both came strongly and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Nazzbat: okay shh…. Thanks for reading the fourth chapter. Things are getting good and I have more ideas to come when writing the rest. I got to go before-<p>

England: aha! I knew you were on the computer! Go to bed it is 12:52 a.m. your time zone.

Nazzbat: five more minutes please.

England: no!

Nazzbat: okay I got to go sleep. Don't forget to fave and review. See you next time bye!


End file.
